


The Search for Draco

by Zoe13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fredsnotdeadyay, canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe13/pseuds/Zoe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco saves Fred's life during the battle at Hogwarts but disappears soon after, resulting in Harry, Ron, and the twins searching for him. Meanwhile the dementors are hunting down all Purebloods in hopes of returning to Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Harry Potter fanfic! Lemme know if you think anyone's OOC, please! I only just got to read the series (long story) and so I don't have a lifetime's learning of the characters like most fans. Anyway, enjoy!

There were so many dead; about fifty or so. Remus and Tonks were gone, Snape was gone. Colin Creevey- oh god, Harry had been so cruel to him in year 2. So many young faces, eyes closed forever. Luna was walking between bodies, talking to a few of them with a wistful smile on her face, and Neville was sitting on the steps. Luna wandered over and sat with him. 

Harry sighed. Voldemort was dead as well as some of the death eaters. They had won. But why didn't it feel like it?

Teddy- Voldemort had created another orphan. Many orphans. Harry suddenly realized that no one had explained the work _after_ Voldemort died, the buildings to be rebuilt, orphans to find families for, funerals to plan, death eaters to hunt- 

 

The weight settled on Harry's shoulders like a rock. He turned, thinking to find Ron and Hermione for comfort, but found that two students were helping McGonagall move a body. As they lifted him, Lucius Malfoy's white blonde hair trailed the floor, blood dripping down. 

 

He was obviously dead and Harry felt horrible when he felt no sympathy. But the way he had cursed at them after all Voldemort had done to him, at his son for killing Fenrir Greyback as he went for Hermione-

Oh god. Oh god- Draco. Harry turned and ran, deaf to McGonagall's calls. He remembered  it all now. Hermione trapped by some rubble, Percy fending off several death eaters, a curse hurtling towards Fred's chest and the four of them powerless to stop it. Harry had never felt his heart stop beating before. 

 

And then Draco had come out of nowhere and saved Fred. He'd knocked him out of the way, the  _avada kedavra_ barely missing his shoulder and hitting the wall behind him. Fred had fallen safely out of the way but Draco had been hit when the wall exploded from the curse. There had been no time to pull him out and Harry hadn't seen him with the wounded or dead. He'd hoped they would find him during the brief respite but  _what if they hadn't?_ He might have died, or could be dying, all alone, even after the struggle he'd obviously gone through in defying his father. 

 

Harry rounded the corner and immediately spotted Draco. His eyes were closed and he seemed paler than usual. He was partially buried under the rubble and Harry was surprised that he hadn't been found yet. 

 

Harry ran forward, kneeling and grasping the thin wrist closest to him. He felt a faint pulse.

 

"Over here!" He cried as McGonagall appeared, her hair finally releasing itself from its tight bun and flowing behind her. She rushed over to him and looked down. Harry began pulling rubble off of Draco's body. 

 

"The brave, brave boy," she said, looking down at Draco. "Wingardium leviosa!"

The rubble levitated and moved away, falling with a crash. Harry quickly picked Draco up and stood, surprised at how light the boy was. McGonagall looked Draco over, muttering a few spells and checking his pulse. 

 

"Quickly!" She said. "I've done all I can- we must get him to a healer now!" She turned and hurried off, Harry moving as swiftly as he dared. As soon as he entered the great hall, Draco was lifted out of his arms and Harry suddenly felt panic and fear. What if he died? He was certainly in horrible condition. His head had had several large, dark bruises and gashes and he'd been pinned under stones. So many people had died. Harry didn't know what he would do if more did. 

 

McGonagall was right- Draco had been brave. And Harry owed the lives of two of his good friends to him- possibly more as Greyback could have done so much more damage had Draco not killed him. 

 

Harry sat down on the steps as Ron and Hermione ran up to him. 

"Draco," Ron said, "is he alive?" And Harry almost felt like laughing at Ron Weasley worrying about Draco Malfoy's welfare.

"Barely," Harry said as the two sat next to him. They were both covered in dirt and Harry knew he was too. "No one found him. I only just thought of him."

"We owe him a lot all of a sudden," Hermione said. "I'm glad."

"What?" Harry peered at her through his dirtied glasses.

"He was horrible to us I know, but I always thought that he wasn't the  confident jerk he played. I thought that maybe he'd come through in the end."

"He certainly did," Ron said. "Oh, Hermione, I thought you had no chance- and then Fred- who would have thought?"

Hermione turned and kissed Ron and Harry excused himself, wanting to give them some space. He spotted Neville and went up to him.

"I said you had Gryffindor in you," Harry told him. Neville nodded.

"You did," he said, "so I believed you." He smiled and then suddenly pulled Harry into a hug. "I'm sorry," he said.

Harry welcomed the comfort of the hug, suddenly realizing it was what he'd needed. "Whatever for?" He asked a moment later, pulling back.

"it wasn't easy to defeat Voldemort, and there are so many dead-we're all feeling it." 

Harry cringed.

"But," Neville continued, "don't you  _ever_ blame yourself, Harry Potter." Harry got a glimpse of tears in Neville's eyes before the boy turned and walked away. But he wasn't a boy anymore- he was a man.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was exhausted; he didn't know why or how he kept on his feet. Maybe it was because they were all equally exhausted and there was so much work to do. He was helping haul bodies and it was horrible, horrible work. 

Finally McGonagall told him to take a break, and he went to find the Weasleys. 

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley threw her arms around him. "I heard that you were fine but I wanted to see you myself." She stood back only to have the twins brush by her and tackle Harry enthusiastically. 

"You were brilliant!" Said one- Fred, he concluded.

"So was I," said George.

"Oh, I was brilliant too," said Fred.

"How's Draco?" They chorused. Harry was used to it and didn't even blink.

"Yes, how is he?" Mrs Weasley asked, and Harry wondered how many people had seen him carry Draco in. 

"He was in bad shape the last time I saw him," Harry said, and the twins' smiles faded. 

"He was such a prat before, but I think he really figured things out in the end," said George.

"I'd be dead," said Fred, "and so would Hermione. So much for 'blood traitor' and 'mud-mud- uhm, muggleborn.'" He faltered on the name but Harry knew Draco's past was forgiven.

"It's cause of his father too," George explained. "We have such a big family but he's only got his mum and dad and he had to give that up."

"Poor dear," Mrs Weasley said, laying a hand on each twin's shoulder. "You two should go help out. Harry looks dead on his feet," she added, taking his hand. "Come sit down." 

She led him to the steps and he sat down, spotting Ginny. She was asleep, her head resting on Lee Jordan's shoulder. 

"Oh," Harry said. Mrs Weasley followed his gaze.

"They aren't- they aren't together."

"Not quite," he said.

"No, I suppose not," she said, sighing. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Harry said even though it wasn't. But it didn't hurt quite as much as it should. "She would have had to wait a bit for me, I think, and she needs someone now. It'll be better in the end."

"Harry!" Someone called, and Harry turned to see Percy running up. The boy stopped and plopped down next to him, the only person to have lost some seriousness in the battle. Harry figured it was that he'd been so serious before, he couldn't get any more so and had had to loosen up.

"Hey Percy."

"They're apparating the wounded to St. Mungo's and we were wondering if you could help."

"Sure." Harry stood, glad to be doing something again.

"Are you sure?" Mrs Weasley asked, looking at Harry worriedly.

"I'm sure," he assured her. "I need to do something."

He followed Percy to the school's ward. 

"The critically injured have been moved already," Percy explained as they went through the door. "We just need to take in the stable patients. This girl here," he pointed to a girl laying on some cloaks, "has a broken arm and a nasty concussion; her arm's healing but they want her in." There hadn't been enough beds and people were laying on the floor. "Can you pick her up? We don't want her landing on the ground."

Harry leaned over and picked her up, his left arm under her knees and his right curved under her shoulders. She was sleeping and didn't stir from the movement. Harry recognized her as a Ravenclaw but didn't know her name. 

"Alright," he said, "I'll see you later."

Percy nodded and Harry apparated.

The familiar but uncomfortable squeezing sensation hit him for a moment and then he was blinking at the bright light in St. Mungo's. 

A healer hurried up to him. "I'll take her," she said, gently taking the girl from his arms. She looked up and took a step back. "Harry Potter!"

Someone apparated next to Harry with another patient and the healer shook herself out of it. 

"Sorry. And-and thank you." 

Harry smiled weakly at her and she carried the girl off. A healer ran up to take the next patient and Harry turned to see Ron holding another girl.

"Hey," Ron greeted as the second healer left. "Mum says you're to come home with us if you'd like."

Harry felt relieved, then guilty. "Shouldn't we go back-"

"A bunch of people showed up before I left; people that weren't there during the battle. They're taking care of things now. You need to rest."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Harry." Ron frowned at him. "You just saved the world from Voldemort," he cringed but pushed on. "You're not a burden. So stuff it and come along." He disapparated and Harry was about to follow when Luna apparated next to him, slightly straining under the weight of a sixth year Hufflepuff. He was small but Harry was impressed that Luna was still holding him. Two healers were quickly there to help him down as he was waking up, and Luna turned to Harry. 

"Hello," she said. Neville apparated behind her, holding the arm of another Hufflepuff who was standing on his own. 

"Glad I caught you, Harry," Neville said. "McGonagall says we're all to get checked out when the hospital can handle it. She said she'll floo us. Where will you be?"

"The Burrow," Harry said.

"I told her as much." Neville grinned and Harry felt better, seeing a bit of the old Neville peek through. "See you later." He disapparated and Luna waved at Harry before she disapparated too. Harry waved at nurse who was staring at him and apparated to the Burrow.

"Hello," Luna said, and Harry had a sense of déjà vu even though they were in the Weasley's kitchen this time. 

"I don't know you were coming," he said, smiling weakly again.

"My dad's gone," she said. "He's still in Azkaban and Ginny invited me here until he's released. I'm not sure I want to see him again," she added, and Harry knew she'd heard the story of him trying to give Harry in.

"Harry! Luna!" Ginny greeted as she entered the kitchen. She hugged Luna and turned to Harry, stopping awkwardly.

"It's okay," Harry said, not quite knowing he was speaking. "We're friends."

Ginny threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry," she said. Luna wandered off, and Harry thanked her silently, wanting to get this over with.

"It's okay," he said again. "I would've needed time and you need someone now."

"How did you know?" She asked, pulling away. 

"I saw you and Lee, and I sort of pieced it together. Honestly, we've been friends before and we will be still."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you," she whispered, and followed Luna.

Harry quickly found Ron upstairs.

"Where were you?" Ron asked, sitting on the blankets on the floor. He'd left the bed for Harry.

"Talking to Ginny," Harry said, too tired to protest about the bed. He pulled off his shoes.

"Oh. I'm sorry, mate."

"You knew too?" Harry questioned, putting his glasses on the nightstand and climbing into the bed without worrying about his clothes. "You know what? I need to sleep. I'm sorry. We can talk later."

Ron didn't protest and Harry was asleep moments later.  
_______

Harry slept until dawn the next day and would have slept longer if Ron hadn't woken him up to tell him that the hospital had flooed and that they needed to get checked out.

They apparated together and sat in the waiting room as there were still few doctors free. Neville, Hermione, all of the Weasleys, and some other students Harry recognized were there and Harry wondered if they were the first called in of those that had been deemed fine to go home for a while. 

He was called in quickly and he entered a small, pristine room with a table and some chairs.

"I'm Healer Summers, Mr Potter," a middle-aged man told him, shaking hands with him. He reminded Harry a bit of Mr Weasley though his hair was brown with flecks of grey. 

"Harry's fine," Harry said, and the healer smiled.

"Alright then Harry," he said, "this should only take a few minutes."

True to his word, he finished several minutes later and announced that Harry was bruised and scraped but just fine.

"You'll have a few more scars though," he said, eyeing Harry's chest curiously.

Harry looked down and saw a circular cut in the center of his chest from which ran cuts almost like a spider web. They were shallow enough that the healer cleaned and closed them with a spell. Harry sensed that he wanted to ask.

"I got hit with a killing curse," he explained. "I'm sure you'll read about it."

"I hope so," Healer Summers said. "You're a very lucky man."

Harry walked back to the waiting room. Ron, Hermione, and Fred were still there but everyone else had apparently been called in.

"I'm going to enquire about Draco," Harry said. 

"I'll come with," Fred said, standing. "I've been checked out and I want to know how he is."

"Alright," Ron said. "I'll see you two later."

"Let us know how he is!" Hermione called after them as they went to the front desk.

The witch at the desk gave them a warm smile in greeting and thankfully didn't comment on Harry's presence, though he was sure she recognized him.

"Hello," Fred said. "We're here to ask about Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Harry realized it was because of Draco's last name and remembered that no one knew anything about the battle other than who had won.

"Yes, Malfoy," Fred said smoothly.

"I'll call someone to take you to him if you'd like," the woman said finally.

"Thank you," said Fred.

The woman turned and called to someone near by.

"Coldridge! Come here!"

A short man hurried up, hurriedly writing out a sentence on a clipboard and looking up at the witch. 

"Yes?"

"Can you take these two to Draco Malfoy's room?"

The man turned to them and started. "Why yes! Yes, of course!"

He hurried off and Fred and Harry followed quickly.

They took a lift up a few floors and were soon led through a door into a small but strategically furnished room. It was pristine and white but the window facing the door softened it with sunlight. 

There was a bed to the left and they went to it. Draco was unconscious and as pale as the sheets. His head was bandaged and his face was heavily bruised. Fred winced a bit and Harry admired the quickly forgiving attitude of the Weasleys who now acted as though Draco were an old friend. Harry had also forgiven the boy and hoped that maybe they could become friends. It felt odd, but he knew that he and Draco could understand each other if they tried. 

"They almost lost him several times," the short man said. Harry had forgotten he was there.

"How is he now?" Fred asked, looking at Draco.

"Stable, finally. He was hit by a rebounded killing curse, so all of the injuries from that have to heal normally. Any magic on those won't be effective. He's got multiple broken ribs, a skull fracture, and a broken ankle."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Fred said.

"Well, two ribs on his left side punctured his lung. He almost suffocated and we had to use muggle treatments on him. His skull fracture was a close call. He's also got a sprained wrist." The man nodded at Draco's right wrist which lay in top of the sheets. It was wrapped. "He's got a fairly long recovery ahead of him."

"We should go," Fred said after a moment. "We'll check on him again sometime soon."

Harry nodded. "Back to the Burrow?"

"Back to the Burrow," Fred said, and they apparated.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you hungry?" Fred asked as he and Harry apparated in the Weasley's kitchen.

"Never been more," Harry said.

Mrs Weasley, George, and Percy apparated into the kitchen as Fred started making breakfast. Mrs Weasley set about helping him.

"Did you all check out okay?" Harry asked.

"I think we're all just a bit banged up," George said, sitting at the counter.

"I certainly feel banged up," Percy commented. "How about you, Harry?"

"Just some new scars to add to the collection," Harry said, thinking of the scars from the killing curse.

They all jumped as there was a loud banging on the front door. Percy got up to get it. No sooner had he opened the front door than he was pushed aside as reporters flooded in, cameras snapping photos of Harry and the Weasley's surprised faces.

Mrs Weasley recovered quickly. "Get out of my house!" She demanded, glaring at them. They ignored her and began pelting Harry with questions.

"How did you defeat He-who-shall-not-be-named?"

"Is it true that you actually died?"

"Do you think he'll be coming back?"

 _"Quiet!_ " Harry yelled. Amazingly, silence fell. "I have only one thing to say: I could never have done it alone. Now get out!" Fred and George pulled out their wands and the reporters sized them up before leaving hurriedly. The door shut and silence fell.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I'm surprised they left so well."

"Harry, it's alright," Mrs Weasley said. "We'd rather have you than peace and quiet."

Harry felt that protesting would only offend the woman, so he sat down at the counter as Fred flipped the bacon. 

Mr Weasley, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie all apparated nearly at once and seated themselves at the table, continuing a conversation they must have been having before they arrived. Hermione and Ron apparated a few minutes later. 

"How was Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Draco?" Bill queried, confused. "Draco Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Yes," said Ron. "He switched sides at the battle. He's the one that killed Greyback- it was a close shave too because Greyback was going after Hermione."

"Oh." Bill looked confused and impressed at once. "Was he in St Mungo's?"

"Yeah." Fred answered this time. "He also saved me from a killing curse. He didn't have his wand so he pushed me out of the way. I guess the wall behind us fell on him and the curse rebounded."

"So when you say 'switched sides' it's a definite thing," Bill said faintly. Harry realized he was just taking in the fact that Fred had been so close to dying. All of them had narrowly missed dying but that felt different.

"Anyway," George said, clearing his throat, "how was he?"

"Because the killing curse rebounded, they can't heal him with magic," Harry told them. "He's got some broken ribs, a skull fracture, a broken ankle, and a sprained wrist. His face was pretty beat up and he was still unconscious when we saw him."

"Not to mention his dad's dead and most people think he was helping Voldemort until the end," Fred added. Everyone winced.

"Well he can come here if he's got nowhere to go," Mrs Weasley said, dishing up the food. "I can put up with snarkiness for the boy that saved my son and my other son's girlfriend."

"Wait- what?" Bill asked.

_______

Two days later Harry visited  the hospital again. He'd discussed Draco with the ministry and gotten him an all clear, and some eyewitnesses to the battle had gotten in touch with the newspapers who, as there was no news on Harry that anyone could really give, had started singing Draco's praises. Mrs Weasley had begun talking about Draco as if he were one of her own children, and Harry wondered how the boy would take it when he met her.

He remembered the way to Draco's room and found himself there quickly, running into Coldridge at the door.  

"Mr Potter! Mr Malfoy is awake right now if you'd like to see him."

"Oh-um, thank you." Harry went around the man and tentatively entered the room, not knowing what he should say.

Draco was sitting up and staring blankly out the window in front of him. The bandage on his head made his hair stick out in all directions and he looked- well, human. Like someone you could actually talk to.

He turned and looked at Harry as he walked in and confusion crossed his face. It didn't disappear when Harry sat down.

"Hello." Harry felt uncomfortable as he stared at Draco. 

Draco stared back. 

"Hello," he said slowly.

"Thank you," Harry blurted out. "For saving my friends- for making that decision. I never thought from your point of view before but I just...thank you."

A tiny smile flickered at the corners of Draco's mouth and Harry felt oddly triumphant. 

"You're welcome," Draco said, his usually smooth voice hoarse from two days of disuse. 

"I want to start over," Harry said. "And, whether you like it or not, you're a hero in the Weasley house."

"They're the heroes," Draco said quietly, and Harry realized just how odd this all was, how much just one day had changed so many people so much. "And- and I'd like to start over but I don't think it's a good idea."

"What? Why not?" Harry asked him. 

"You're the Saviour," Draco shrugged. "I'm Draco Malfoy. People are probably cursing my name as we speak." His face was schooled into an emotionless mask but his eyes were sad. Harry wished he'd brought a newspaper.

"Mal- Draco, they see you as a hero! They've been told what you did at Hogwarts and they're calling you a hero."

"Do they know everything I did?" Draco asked, and there was suddenly fire in his eyes. "Do they know everything I did before the battle?"

"They know you made bad choices and they don't care," Harry said.

"Why are you defending me?" Draco asked. "Why are you here? And why haven't I been hauled off by the Ministry? Is it because I'm here?"

"I met with the Ministry. You've been excused."

"Why are you doing this?" Draco demanded. He didn't look cold or superior, he looked lonely and confused. 

"I want I start over," Harry said. "I want to be friends."

Draco winced and touched the bandage on his head. Harry stood.

"You should rest," he told Draco. "I'll come back tomorrow."

Draco looked unsure but he finally nodded before laying back and closing his eyes.

Harry left, confused but hopeful. Maybe something good could come out of all of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke mid-morning and went down to find Mr Weasley siting at the kitchen table. Fred and George were with him but, other than a glimpse of Ron and Hermione sitting in the next room, the others were all occupied elsewhere.

"Morning," Fred greeted, smiling, but he looked worried.

"We saved you food," George said, sliding a plate toward Harry as he sat down with them. Harry dug in quickly.

"What's up?" He asked.

Mr Weasley sighed. "Nothing good. The dementors want their positions at Azkaban back."

"Surely they wouldn't-" Fred started, alarmed.

"No," said Mr Weasley. "The Ministry has finally figured out that it's a bad idea. But I'm not here to judge the Ministry. I'm here to recruit you three, Percy, and Ron. Hermione too, if she like."

"For what?" George queried.

"The dementors are trying to earn their positions back by hunting down all the Purebloods- innocent or guilty. We've lost wizards, witches, and children alike. We're posting three people to a Pureblood to fend off the dementors until we find out how to make peace or get rid of them."

"I'll help," Harry said around his eggs.

"We're assigning people to the innocent and wounded Purebloods first. The death eaters can take care of themselves. We thought that maybe assigning you three to the Malfoy boy would be a good idea."

"He does have a knack for getting in trouble. Isn't he safe in St Mungo's, though?" Fred asked.

"We hope so but we can't be quite sure. Until he's out you should only have to check up on him fairly frequently. After that he should be moved somewhere you can stay- Mrs Weasley's hell-bent on him coming here but I don't know him. He may not like that."

Harry had nothing to say to that because old Draco would have been horrified at the idea, but new Draco had nearly died for a 'blood traitor' and a muggleborn and Harry didn't know what to think. He hoped that new Draco wouldn't mind.

"Well, Harry, finish your eggs and we'll check on him," George said. Harry nodded.

"I need to get back," said Mr Weasley. "Just...don't mention Narcissa Malfoy to the boy."

"Why not?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

"Some Ministry workers found her yesterday. She'd been given the Kiss."

Harry dropped his fork, horrified. The twins' faces mirrored his own and Mr Weasley looked even older as he saw them.

"Where's she now?" Harry asked finally.

"Mungo's. Room next to the Longbottom's oddly enough. She's got her own room though." Mr Weasley stood, nodded to them, and left.

"Let's go," Harry said. "I'm not hungry anymore."

_______

They were greeted with chaos. Some healers were calmly walking through the building, but more were frantically running, shouting orders to each other and darting in and out of rooms. Harry was almost bowled over by Coldridge.

"Hold on!" He shouted, grabbing the short man by his shoulder.

Coldridge turned, recognized them, and sighed with relief. "You can help!"

"What's going on here?" Fred shouted over the ruckus. Patients were being wheeled and walked around them as quickly as possible and Harry got a glimpse of a man with dead-looking eyes, his face ashen.

"Bad dementor attack," Coldridge told them, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. "Got a lot of patients with the Kiss, now, we do. But that's not why I need you two-er, three," he added, suddenly realizing there were two of Fred.

"What then?" George asked impatiently.

"It's Mr Malfoy. He's gone missing."

"What?!" George and Harry exclaimed nearly in sync.

"We were just assigned guard duty with him!" Fred said frustratedly. "When did he leave?"

"Sometime last night. He left a note saying that he'd manage and we should take care of those worse off and more deserving of care. It was before the dementors went nuts and he doesn't know about them yet."

"We're going, _now_ ," George said, grabbing Fred and Harry and apparating.

As soon as Harry saw the gate, he knew George had apparated them to Malfoy Manor.

"It's the only place I can think of that might be at," George explained.

"There's no way in," Harry said. "Not without someone who's suppose to come in."

"There's got to be a way," Fred said, rattling the gate.

"Voldemort took up residence here," Harry said. "There's no way- wait. Dobby apparated us out. Maybe a house elf can get through the magic again."

"Yeah, cause we have a house elf," Fred said sarcastically."

"I do," Harry said. "Remember? Kreacher!" The house elf apparated in front of him and stood, beaming up at him.

"Master has summoned Kreacher! Master is alive!"

Harry suddenly felt guilty for not having visited Grimmauld Place to tell Kreacher or summoned him to the Burrow. "Yes, I'm alive and very happy to see you. We need your help right now. We think that Draco Malfoy is in Malfoy Manor and we need to get him out because he's in danger. Can you apparate us in?"

"Kreacher will try!" The elf said determinedly. He took Harry's hand and apparated. Harry shook off the claustrophobic feeling that apparating gave him and sent Kreacher to get Fred and George. They apparated with the elf a few minutes later.

"Now stay with us," Harry told Kreacher, surveying his surroundings. Tall windows were concealed behind heavy, dark drapes. An enormous fireplace was situated at one end of the room and the furniture was as haughty looking as the pictures on the wall.

"How dare you!" One said, staring down a long, thin nose. He adjusted a pair of spectacles situated at the top and Harry wanted to laugh at him, but he remembered why they were there.

"Split up or stay together?" George asked.

"Stay together," Harry said. "If anything goes wrong, Kreacher can get us out faster or we can fight things off."

Draco was obviously not in the room so Harry crossed the room and opened a tall, paneled door, Kreacher and the twins right behind him. The next room was as cold and unfeeling as the first. So was the next, and the next, and so on. They thought they'd never get to the end of the house. Some of the paintings were empty or asleep. Some watched them- suspiciously or just curiously- and some accosted them, shouting at them for trespassing.

Then one stopped them.

"Harry Potter?" It said, and they all wheeled around to see painting of a young woman with a shock of white-blind hair and green eyes. The hair combined with her pale, pointed face made it unmistakeable that she was a Malfoy.

"Yes?" Harry said cautiously.

"If you're looking for Draco, he came and went. I'm his grandmother."

"Grandmother....?" Fred sounded confused, and Harry felt the same way.

"I died at a young age but I got to know him through this painting."

"Oh," said Fred.

"Where's he gone?" George asked.

"'The mountains', he said. I'm worried. He was injured somehow but he wouldn't explain to me. He took a cane with him to help him walk."

"Shit," Fred swore.

"Look, I know he can be hard to deal with or even like," the painting said, "but he's a good boy at heart."

"We know," said Fred. "He got hurt saving my life."

"Did he say anything more specific?" Harry asked.

"No; just 'the mountains.' He's never cared much for the giants, though, so probably as far from them as he can be while he's in the mountains. People like to hide out there, you know. The giants scare people away so it's a good place to stay unnoticed."

"We need to go," Harry said. "Thanks for all your help."

"Help him, please," said the painting.

"That's the plan," George said.

"Kreacher?" Harry said, and the house elf apparated the twins out.

"He talked about you a lot," the painting said softly.

Harry turned back to her. "About hating me?"

"He didn't hate you- at least later on. He was afraid- I'm sure you know what fear does to people. But he also admired you and he hated himself for it."

Kreacher apparated next to Harry. "Thank you," Harry said again, and Kreacher apparated him out. Harry's mind was whirling but he forced it to slow, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind.

"We should go to the Burrow and pack some things if we're going to the mountains," George said.

"Alright," Harry agreed. "You can go home, Kreacher. I'll summon you if I need anything from you."

The elf bowed and vanished, and Harry and the twins apparated to the Burrow.

_______

They quickly explained everything to Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Hermione, who had finally reappeared.

"Wish I could go," Ron said, "but Neville, Percy, and I are assigned some bloke called Garith."

"We aren't going to be having much fun," Harry said. "

"Here," Hermione said, handing him something. It was her bag. "I'll help you pack. This way you can take everything you need."

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"It's bigger on the inside," said Hermione.

"Where'd you get that?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Doesn't matter," Harry said. "We need to pack."

The next hour was chaos as Hermione made a list, pulling things out to fold them as they crumpled them up and shoved them in. They packed a tent, lots of dried foods, water bottles, blankets, and clothes, and Hermione shoved some books in there that they were too grateful to comment on or remove. Soon they were bundled up and ready to go, George holding the bag.

"Be careful," Hermione warned, hugging Harry.

"What, no hug for us?" Fred asked impertinently. Hermione smiled and pulled the twins into a hug. They both had to lean down as they were much taller.

"Give mum our love," George told Ron. "Hopefully we won't be gone long. Draco's just gotten a sudden martyr's complex."

"Alright, then, hold my hands," Harry said. "We want to land in the same area."

They took his hands and, with that horrible squeezing sensation, apparated from the burrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry landed on his feet and was immediately deafened by violent winds, snow whipping around him and into his eyes. He pulled his scarf up over his nose and squeezed the hand holding his, pulling as he turned to look around. He could barely see anything, but off to the right there was a black smudge that might be a group of trees. He didn't bother trying to communicate that to the twins- he squeezed Fred's had again and walked toward the black smudge, pulling them with him. Thankfully they followed without resistance.

It was difficult to walk- the wind blew them off course and their clothes whipped around. Snow blew into their eyes but they didn't let go of each other's hands for fear of losing someone permanently in the storm. Harry didn't dare pull out his wand as he was afraid that the wind would snap it in half.   

Finally the black smudge was close enough to identify as trees and Harry was glad to see that the group of trees was set against a mountain wall, which meant that the wind would be less powerful. It still took a good half hour to reach but Harry had been right, and after they cleared the first few trees it was easier to breath again. Wordlessly they pulled out the tent and set it up, strengthening it against the wind with spells. When they were inside they muffled the sound of the storm and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's May!" George complained, flopping onto a bed. He pulled off his snow covered clothes and climbed under a pile of blankets, still shivering. Fred and Harry followed suit.

"What possessed him to come out here?" Harry questioned once he'd warmed up a bit. 

"You heard his grandmother- no one comes out here because of the giants (and, I'm guessing, the weather), and it sounds like Draco doesn't want to be found. Honestly I'd understand and leave him alone, but he _is_ in pretty big danger," Fred said. Apparently having warmed up sufficiently, he got up and made some tea.

Harry slid out of the bed when the tea was ready and sat down, sipping the hot liquid and feeling a bit better.

"We need a plan," he said after a while. "I really don't think we should split up."

"I guess we should just keep moving around the mountains until we find him," said George. "If we start out as far away from the giants as possible and work inward, we have a good chance of finding him quickly."

"Sounds good," said Fred. "Let's turn in now and get an early start in the morning."

_______

They stumbled out of the tent in the early hours of the morning, blinking at the sunlight glancing off the snow while they packed up. An eerie calm had settled after the storm ended and they felt that talking would bring some evil down on them. They were too tired to think anyway, so they pulled out a map, picked a route, and trudged wearily along, taking turns with the bag. 

They cheered up a bit after a brief lunch break and the twins started discussing their joke shop and when to reopen it. 

"It would have been just me," George said, and they fell silent. 

"Yeah," Fred said after a moment. "So let's go find Draco and haul his heroic arse back home."

An odd feeling settled over Harry and he froze.

"Wait," he said. The familiar feeling of despair washed over him and he gasped, "dementors!"

They turned and saw two black, wraith-like shapes drifting around the trees. Harry started focusing on all of the happy moments he could think of and Fred and George looked at each other, smiling faintly.

"Forge," said Fred, and George laughed. 

" _Expecto_ _patronum_!" He shouted, Fred echoing it. Their patronuses burst from their wands and charged the dementors.

Sirius hugging him, no, he was dead. Quidditch- no, that seemed too insignificant now. ' _He_ _admired_ _you_ -'

" _Expecto_ _patronum_!" The bright stag leaped out of Harry's wand and chased after the twins' patronuses. They charged down the dementors, who turned and disappeared.

Fred dug into Hermione's bag and pulled out some of the enormous stash of chocolate she'd packed. He passed it out and Harry took a piece and ate it absently. 

Why had that memory produced a perfect patronus? Maybe it was because he realized there was a chance that he and Draco could be friends. That was it. He was glad that Draco had changed his mind and turned against Voldemort. 

_______

It took them four almost uneventful days, but they finally spotted a tent near a small group of trees that seemed new and expensive enough to be Draco's. They cautiously made their way down to it.

A man came out of it but it wasn't Draco. He had dark hair and a long, scraggly beard, and Harry had to admit that he felt a bit afraid of him. He looked like he'd come from Azkaban. 

He glared at them as two more men came out of the tent.

"What do you want?" He ground out. 

"Sorry to bother you," Fred said cheerfully, but he looked wary. "We're looking for a friend but, since I've never seen you before in my life, I suppose we should just leave."

"Wait a minute," the man said, glaring ferociously. He and his friends whipped out their wands and Harry's heart sank. "You're gonna go tell the Ministry where we are."

"First of all," George said, "I don't even know who any of you are so I wouln't know who to report or why. Second of all, I wouldn't be able to find this place again. And third of all, I'm pretty sure no one would risk the mountains to find anyone, no matter how high on the wanted list they are."

"He knows we're on the wanted list!" the man on the left panicked.

"Just get rid of them," the other said.

Harry didn't trust himself to apparate without splinching. 

The first man pointed his wand at George. " _Avada_ _ked_ -"

With a _pop_  someone appeared and silver metal glinted as a sword swooped down, severing the man's hand from his arm. A glint of platinum blonde told Harry who it was.

The two other men pointed their wands at Draco too but he ducked a _crucio_ and Harry disarmed the other man. They all paused, one man clutching his bleeding arm, one man helpless without his wand, and another with a sword at his throat.

Draco grabbed the third man's wand and pulled away, sheathing the sword. It was thin and became a cane when it was sheathed, black with a serpent carved from top to bottom. He suddenly leaned on it heavily, but the effort had been too much and he collapsed, Fred leaping forward and catching him. He looked terrible.

"Hello," he said, frowning. Harry lowered his wand and the two unharmed men ran into their tent.

"Hello," Harry said awkwardly.

"Can you fix him up?" Draco pointed at the injured man. "I'm a little- uh- indisposed." He groaned and turned a shade whiter. He still had his head bandaged and was leaning on one ankle. Fred lowered him to the ground and he didn't protest, lying still. George closed the injured man's wound and he dragged himself into the tent, wide eyed. 

"I don't think we can apparate him far, right now," Fred said, as George and Harry knelt by Draco. 

"Let's go back to the woods we were in the first day and set up the tent," George suggested. Draco closed his eyes in pain and reach out, grasping for something. He grabbed Harry's arm and gripped it tightly, wincing as he tried to stand.

"Hey, stop it," Fred ordered and he surprisingly did. "Come on. Let's go to the woods." 

They apparated and quickly set up the tent, hauling Draco inside. Harry had picked up the cane and he set it on the table as Fred and George laid Draco on one of the beds. 

"You look awful, mate," George told him. "Why did you show up just in time?"

"I saw you and wanted to know what you were doing in the mountains," Draco explained through gritted teeth. "I didn't know if you were hunting me down."

"You thought we were hunting you down but you showed up and saved our arses?" George asked incredulously. "You really have changed."

"Thats good to know and yes, I did save your 'arses.'" He lifted his hand and Harry saw that he was still holding the wand he'd taken. "At least I have a wand now." His hand fell back down and he breathed heavily for a moment.

"Well thank you- again," Fred said. "And nice sword."

"Well, it's no sword of Gryffindor," Draco said. Suddenly he sat up, curling in on himself and groaning. Harry remembered his broken ribs.

"You need a healer!" Harry exclaimed, grasping his shoulder. Draco turned to him, wincing.

"Guess I should have thought this through-" he groaned again, cutting himself off.

"I'll apparate to St. Mungo's and bring one back," George said quickly. "Stay here unless it's absolutely necessary to move!"

He disapparated and Fred sat on the edge of the bed. "Draco, can I take a look at your bandages? I had a little healer training the past year from helping out with wounded."

Draco nodded weakly. "Not much you can do- magic won't work."

With obvious reluctance he forced himself to sit up and pull his arms away. Fred helped him lay on his back, wincing sympathetically. Draco fumbled on the buttons of his thick coat and Fred helped him quickly unbutton it and ease it off his shoulders. He passed it to Harry, who laid it on a chair and took Draco's new wand, setting it on the table with the cane.

Fred lifted Draco's shirt and winced. The bandages were red with blood and something white was poking through. Harry had to force himself not to puke as he realized that one of Draco's ribs had pushed through the skin again.  

"I shouldn't look, should I," Draco said. "Something feels out of place."

"Er, more or less," Fred said, dropping the end of Draco's shirt. "I can't do anything until the healer gets here I suppose. It might take George a bit to get a healer with free time."

"Why?" Draco asked. "What's happened?"

"We didn't come here to drag you back kicking and screaming," Harry said, "we came to get you back to the hospital to avoid this," he gestured to Draco's shirt, which was getting a little bloody too, "and the dementors."

"Dementors?" Draco asked, shuddering.

"They're hunting down all the Purebloods- innocent or guilty- and giving them the Kiss. They're hoping they'll get their jobs at Azkaban back. We were asked to look after you but you were gone when we went to St Mungo's."

Draco sighed. "It just keeps getting worse and worse. Nothing can go right, can it."

Harry thought about Tonks and Lupin and all of the others and silently agreed.

"You should try to rest," he said instead. Draco nodded and Fred got a cloth wet and started wiping up the blood that the bandage wasn't stopping as Draco drifted to sleep.

Harry smoothed the hair from his forehead and Fred gave him an odd look.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry watched from the side as the healer George had brought back looked Draco over. Fred and George were sitting by Harry and all three of them felt nervous for some reason. The healer muttered a few spells but mostly worked with his hands as spells wouldn't work on the majority of Draco's wounds. Draco was still asleep.

"You reckon he's alright?" George asked in an undertone.

"I don't know," Fred answered. "He's been camping out here for a while and he was pretty active when he saved us... again. I hope there's no permanent damage."

Harry silently agreed. Draco had gone through so much and had even more to go through without permanent injuries. He wondered at his thoughts and how quickly one person could change. 

 _I think I changed too_ , he thought.

The healer finished up swiftly and packed up the small bag he'd brought with him before turning to face them. They waited expectantly.

"He needs to go to Mungo's to get that rib put back," he started, and they all flinched in sync. "He's very fortunate that he didn't puncture any of his organs- it's quite common with broken ribs. It's also fortunate that you found me and not another healer as I'm one of the few with any knowledge of muggle medicine."

"Are any of his injuries permanent?" Harry asked. The healer sighed and Harry felt his heart sink.

"His ankle is pretty messed up. He's going to have difficulty walking for at _least_ a year and possibly for the rest of his life. I can't get a very good look at it right now, though. I think I've patched him up well enough to get him to Mungo's."

"Harry, how about you go back with him and Draco to Mungo's and Fred and I will take all of this back to the Burrow and meet you there?" George suggested. 

"Alright," Harry said. 

"Could you take Mr Malfoy?" The healer asked. "It's harder to apparate other people as I get older."

"Alright," Harry said again. 

"See you there," the man said before disapparating. 

"Let me grab a few of my things," Harry said. He shed his coat, as he would be going back to where it was warmer, and he packed it into Hermione's bag. Fred and George packed a few of their things back in and Harry gave them Draco's coat to put into Hermione's bag for safekeeping as he wouldn't need it while he was in the hospital. 

"I'll help you get him up," Fred offered. Harry stopped to pick Draco up and Fred helped adjust him comfortably before putting Draco's wand in Harry's pocket.

"We'll be there soon," Fred said, and Harry nodded before apparating.

The first thing he noticed when he felt himself standing in St Mungo's was that Draco felt nearly weightless. The second was that it was quieter than when they'd left days before. 

"Ah, there you are," Harry heard. He turned and saw the healer from before. "Follow me, Mr Potter- we have a room for Mr Malfoy." Harry wordlessly followed the man to the elevator and they made their way up. Draco was beginning to feel heavy when they reached the correct floor and got to the room, and Harry was glad to set him on the bed. Another healer was waiting and they ushered Harry out of the room. 

"We'll floo you when he can have   visitors," the second healer told him. "Where will you be?" 

"With the Weasleys at the Burrow," Harry said, and they nodded before shutting the door in his face. Harry sighed and then apparated.

"Oi! We were just coming I find you!" George greeted Harry at the Burrow.

"They're looking him over but they aid that they'll floo when he can have visitors," Harry informed him.  The rest of the Weasleys were also crowded into the kitchen and Mrs Weasley swept Harry off and sat him into a chair.

"Don't worry about him, dear," she said, setting a plate of food in front of him. 

"They're worried about his ankle," Harry told her. "They said he might not walk right again."

"Oh..." Mrs Weasley sighed. "The poor boy has been through so much. And he's only your age! To have lost his father and be so seriously injured..."

"His mother too," Mr Weasley added. Harry cringed. 

"What?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"The dementors caught up with Narcissa. She was given the Kiss."

Mrs Weasley looked positively horrified and Harry felt the same way, even though it was the second time he'd heard it. 

"We have to do something for him," Ron said. "Even if he hadn't changed a bit he wouldn't deserve any of this."

"Well I want to visit him," Mrs Weasley said determinedly. "I never got to thank him for saving Fred. And Hermione!"

"And the three of us," George  said. When everyone looked confused, he quickly explained everything that had happened while they were in the mountains. 

"Speaking of dementors," Mr Weasley said when he'd finished, "we've found out how to kill them."

"What? How?" Harry asked eagerly. 

"It takes two wizards capable of producing a patronus," Mr Weasley explained. "Basically one will hold his wand in his hand and grasp the hand in which the other wizard holding his wand. They both concentrate on a happy thought and one wizard says _expecto patronum_. It ties their patronuses together and makes them powerful enough to kill the dementors."

"So you both hold your wands and one grabs the other's hand like this?" Fred asked, pulling George's arm up to demonstrate. He mimed holding his wand and George pulled his own out. Fred covered George's hand and pointed it at Mr Weasley. 

"Like that," Mr Weasley nodded. 

"Why aren't the dementors going after you all?" Harry asked suddenly. "You're Purebloods."

"We're heavily associated with Muggleborns and Halfbloods," Bill explained. "The dementors know that harming us would injure them instead of helping them."

"Harry?" Ginny called, entering the kitchen. "St Mungo's just flooed. They said you can see Draco now."

"Thank you," Harry said. "I'll go over now."

"We'd better wait since mum is going," George said. "We'll visit him later."

"Alright," Harry nodded. 

"Let's go," Mrs Weasley said, and they apparated.


	7. Chapter 7

Several weeks later, Harry realized that he'd found time in his days to visit Draco every evening. Draco was quiet and courteous, but he was also very dry humored and Harry found himself enjoying his company. No one came to visit Draco and he didn't ask. Harry wondered why he didn't ask about his mother. 

When people asked why h visited Draco so much he told ten that it was because he was a reminder that they had really _won_ the war, not just beaten Voldemort. Not only were many Pureblood families being found innocent- though many were locked away in Azkaban- but many had redeemed themselves. It seemed like it showed that they _could_ all live together in unity. While before there had been a bit of despair that even if Voldemort was defeated, the blow struck to the wizarding world would be too great, wizards everywhere were growing closer, helping each other. 

The story of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's friendship was the forerunner and inspiration for the helping hands many Purebloods found themselves being offered. 

Harry shared news with Draco. Hogwarts was being rebuilt, the Ministry was clearing out workers and building up a better system. The twins reopened the joke ship and Draco admitted to having wish he could go in. 

The twins assured him over and over that he would be most welcome. The Weasleys had all sort of gathered Draco in and while Harry sensed Draco's guilt at past remarks and hatred, he knew they would he past it eventually. 

One popular topic between Harry and Draco was Lupin and Tonks. Draco had never met Tonks but his relatives had spoken of her often. Harry told him about the Marauders. 

"They're all together," Draco had said. "They're probably blowing up the afterlife."

They laughed at the mental picture and Harry realized how much he'd needed to laugh. 

Ron and Hermione finally visited one day. Harry told Draco that they were coming and the boy quieted, looking sober. 

"After you I think I hurt Hermione the most," he said. "And that means that I hurt Ron."

"We all hurt each other," Harry said. "But Ron won't even remember hurt feelings when he thinks about Greyback. He's had nightmares, you know. About losing Hermione." 

"What about you?" Draco asked softly. 

Harry shrugged. "Some of my past ones came true. Some I didn't even imagine came true. But many didn't, I didn't lose all of my friends. Every single one of the Weasleys came out of the battle alive. Luna and Neville too. And you, though you cut it extra close."

"You count me as a friend?"

The remnants of Draco's cold mask slipped off for a moment. 

"Of course. Not just because of what you've done for my friends but also because you're actually enjoyable company when we arent hexing each other."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but there was a knock on the door and Ron and Hermione came in. Harry greeted them with a hug and Draco fiddled nervously with the hospital sheets, trying to be subtle and composed. 

"Hello Draco," Ron said a bit awkwardly. Draco was paler from nervousness and Hermione seemed sympathetic. 

"Oh, come here," she said, leaning down and pulling Draco into a hug. The look of pure shock on Draco's face made Harry laugh a little. The blonde just sat there awkwardly but Hermione didn't seen to notice. She stood up and took Ron's hand.

"Thanks," Ron said. "I- I know it must have been really hard to make the choice you did."

"Not harder than the choices you all made," Draco said, still looking at the sheets. His long fingers smoothed them over his lap. "I appreciate you coming and visiting."

"My whole family talks about you lots," Ron said. "I think you'll be officially adopted before you know it." 

The smile Draco gave him was small but genuine and Harry counted that as a success. 

"I'll need family," he said. "Mine's gone."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione shared a look, wondering what Draco knew and what he thought. They'd been told not to mention his mother to him and Harry figured that Draco believed she was dead or missing. 

Ron mentioned McGonagall becoming headmistress at Hogwarts and that launched a discussion about it. Fortunately Draco seemed for it, and when they all finally bid him goodnight, Harry felt that Ron and Hermione could be friends with Draco eventually too.

He wanted them to be. He wanted to be around Draco a lot and he wanted to see him around at the Burrow. He wants something but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

It was Ginny, of all people, who finally figured it out. She was a lot like the twins and she visited Draco often with them, talking and joking and helping lift his spirits which seemed to just be low naturally. One visit with him she was silent, however, observing their interactions. 

"You like him," she said simply when they left. 

"What?" Harry asked incredulously.

"It's okay," she said. "He likes you too."

But it wasn't okay. Because Harry realized she was right. Being friends with Draco Malfoy was alright. Great, even. But more? And Draco wouldn't feel the same, it was just ridiculous.

Right?

Harry didn't know. But Ginny was right about _him_ at least. 

_______

Things eventually went to shit. The hospital had many patients from the dementors' kiss but many dementors had been killed already. The psych ward was full but slowly the rest of the hospital emptied, war wounds healed. Draco was able to walk with a cane. He had only a few days left in the hospital and he'd started talking about what he was going to do. He'd inherited his father's money and land, but he told Harry he wanted a job. Harry agreed, talking about how he and Rob planned to pursue their dreams of being Aurors. Draco seemed interested in the work Hermione was planning and that was how the two eventually became friends. Hermione talked about taking a muggle college course on law and Draco agreed with her. She wanted to fight for the rights of the 'lesser species,' something Harry was suspicious that Draco had always sort of agreed with quietly. Everything seemed to be going well. 

Until one day when Harry approached the door to Draco's hospital room. The door flew open and out came two healers and Narcissa Malfoy, almost unrecognizable as she screamed and kicked, her scraggly hair flying and her gaunt face white. They dragged her off screaming and a healer explained that she'd gotten out and gone looking for Draco. 

When Harry went into the room, Draco was leaning on his cane, his eyes glassy with tears. 

"I thought she fled, that she was ashamed of me," he said hoarsely. "But I thought she was safe."

There was a claw mark on his face that Harry stared at in horror. Sirius had almost suffered Narcissa's fate. 

"She wasn't ashamed," Harry told him quietly. "She saved my life when I told her you were alive. She lied to _Voldemort_. She didn't care about the battle, she cared about you." 

"She didn't deserve that," Draco said, the tears finally falling down his face. He wiped at them angrily. "How many are here like her now? Did we really even win the war?"

Harry didn't know what to tell Draco. He'd already been through so much before his mother got the  kiss. 

Suddenly someone screamed. More screams and shouts sounded and Harry turned and yanked the door open. Draco hobbled up behind him.

Despair settled over the entire building, cold hitting Harry like a slap in the face. People were running and tripping, black wraiths following them, mouths stretched wide. 

Dementors. 

Harry watched in horror as two closed in on a huddled group of children. No one noticed in the chaos. Draco flew by Harry, surprisingly quick with the cane as he whipped out his wand and skidded between the dementors and the children. Harry ran after him, his patronus pushing the dementors back.

The exits were blocked and there were too many children to apparate. Harry began herding them into Draco's room where he knew there were no dementors. Draco helped and they got them all inside before the two dementors swooped back toward them. Harry's stag faltered and vanished.

"Draco, use your patronus!"

"I can't!" Draco still had tears on his face and the words he yelled did nothing. " _Expecto patronum_!"

The dementors were closing in and Harry took a chance. Remembering Mr Weasley's explanation, he grabbed Draco's wand hand and kissed him, a firm press of lips before he pulled away. 

" _Expecto patronum_!" He yelled, and blue shot from both their wands, the two patronuses combining and charging at the dementors. Harry thought he saw a doe in the blue mist along with his stag. The dementors collapsed, a horrible hissing sound ringing through the air until nothing was left but the black cloaks they wore. Their combine patronuses took off after more dementors and Harry watched as the dementors began to fall. 

Draco was staring at him when he turned.  


End file.
